As a conventional method/device for inspecting a tire, the one described in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-187952, for example, is known. In this, after a tire to be inspected is carried in between an upper and a lower rims of a uniformity machine (tire inspecting machine), the lower rim is raised and the lower rim is attached to a lower bead portion of the tire to be inspected, and even after this attachment, the lower rim is further raised till the upper rim is attached to an upper bead portion of the tire to be inspected. Then, after an internal pressure is filled between the tire to be inspected and the upper/lower rims, the tire to be inspected is inspected while rotating the tire to be inspected, the lower and the upper rims integrally around a tire center shaft.
However, in such a conventional method/device for inspecting a tire, attachment of the tire to be inspected to the upper/lower rims and inflation with internal pressure as preparation for inspection were carried out in the uniformity machine, and though the time for inspection itself is short, a cycle time from carrying-in of the tire to be inspected to next carrying-in of the tire to be inspected gets longer, which results in a problem that work efficiency is lowered.
This invention has an object to provide a method and device for inspecting a tire which improves work efficiency of inspection by carrying out attachment of the tire to be inspected to a rim in setup.